secondgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximilian Morales-Stacy (Earth-8)
George Jefferson Maximilian "Max" Morales-Stacy was the son of Miles Morales and an alternate reality version of Gwen Stacy. Together with his parents and sister Charlotte, Max (or Spider-Boy) was a member of the Amazing Eight alongside another Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, and Spider-Ham. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: '''Due to his parents both possessing spider-like powers, Max has gained various superhuman abilities. * '''Superhuman Strength: Max possesses superhuman strength, making him capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: Max possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: '''Max's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. * '''Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. * Superhuman Agility: Max's agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Max's possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Max's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Max can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense/Precognition: '''When danger is present, Max feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. His spider-sense also enables him to have dreams and see glimpses of future events, usually a few days to a week in the future. * '''Bio-Electrokinesis: Like his father, Max possesses excellent control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ** Venom Blast: Max can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. *** '''Bio-Electrical Infusion: '''Max has been to infuse his bio-electricity in his hands to increase the power of his punches, and kicks. He has also been shown to infuse this energy in certain weapons like, swords and bow and arrows to increase their power and durability. * '''Pheromone Control: '''Max can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings. Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Males Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Children of Gwen Stacy Category:Children of Miles Morales